Reincarnation
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: "Kalau seandainya kita mengalami hal yang disebut dengan reinkarnasi—" Kau masih tak bersuara, menoleh pun tidak. "—apakah kau—akan m-membuatku jatuh c-cinta lagi padamu?" Ketahuilah, aku hanya tak ingin menyesal memiliki perasaan ini untukmu. / GUMI's POV / One-shot


Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil yang sedari tadi berada di antara sela-sela jariku ke meja kayu yang kini berada di hadapanku.

Kedua mataku masih saja terus menelusuri senja hari yang tampak lebih oranye dari hari ke hari.

Sungguh hari yang membosankan.

Sementara aku belum beranjak dari dudukku, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang sangat familiar kudengar memanggilku.

"Gumi, ini sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang."

Aku menoleh dan melihat wajahmu, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk ceria.

"_Un_!"

* * *

**Reincarnation**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation

Reincarnation © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Kedua kakiku tidak berhenti bergerak menapaki aspal abu-abu yang kurang terawat.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan di antara kita.

"_Ne_—" Aku mencoba untuk membuka percakapan tapi detik berikutnya tenggorokanku terasa tercekat.

"Hm?" Kau menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahku—dan hal itu membuatku semakin menundukka kepalaku. "Ada apa, Gumi?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana rapat OSIS-nya tadi?" Aku malah berbasa-basi sejenak sambil memberikan senyum bodoh yang sudah lelah kuukir.

"Biasa saja. Semua berjalan dengan lancar." —dan kau hanya menjawabnya dengan cuek, menoleh ke arahku saja tidak.

Aku tertawa garing untuk mencarikan suasana yang mulai terasa tak enak ini. "Begitu, ya."

"Tumben sekali kau bertanya." Aku terdiam sejenak ketika kau malah berkata seperti itu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" Sungguh bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku malah membalasmu seperti itu?

Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak mendengar balasan darimu, sekedar helaan napasmu saja tidak. Aku hanya menunduk dan tidak berusaha lagi untuk membuka pembicaraan di antara kita berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau bertanya." Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Eh?

.

Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada kau yang berdiri di sana, juga melambaikan tanganmu.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Dan aku menutup pintu rumahku, menghapus sosokmu yang tadinya berdiri di sana.

Aku menghela napas singkat.

* * *

Hari ini hujan. Aku menatap ke arah awan kelabu yang kelam sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Setetes air hujan jatuh mengenai telapak tanganku.

Ah, menyebalkan sekali.

Dengan sabar aku menunggu hingga hujan berhenti, tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang sudah keluar dari sekolah untuk pulang.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku sendiri di kedua lenganku yang tertutupi seragam musim dingin.

"Hei, kau belum pulang?" Aku menoleh sedikit—kali ini tak seceria dulu saat kau menyapaku duluan dengan nada datar.

Sambil mengulas senyum tipis, aku menggeleng singkat. "Hujan."

Dan tentunya kau mengerti apa maksudku.

Kau hanya menghela napas dan membuka payung yang kau bawa sejak tadi. Kedua bola mataku hanya mengawasimu dengan singkat.

Kau memanggilku dengan isyarat jari, sementara itu kau berkata, "Ayo kita pulang."

Dengan tersenyum aku menyusulmu. Dan sebelum kita berjalan di bawah tetesan air mata langit, kau sudah melepas jasmu dan melemparnya ke arahku—memberiku ijin untuk menutupi tubuhku yang kedinginan ini denganku.

Meskipun kita sempat melewati sedikit perdebatan kecil karena aku melihatmu hanya dengan kemeja tangan pendek.

* * *

Aku melirik kursimu yang kosong ketika bel berbunyi.

Tidak masukkah kau hari ini?

Jari-jariku dengan lincah menari di atas ponselku ketika pelajaran sudah selesai hari ini.

**Kau tidak masuk sekolah?**

Dan balasanmu sedikit membuatku merasa bersalah.

**Masuk angin. **

Apa ini gara-gara aku kemarin?

**Maaf, ya. Karena kemarin kau meminjamkan jasmu, sekarang kau jadi masuk angin. **

Ketika kau tidak membalasnya dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit, rasa takut mulai menggerogotiku.

Apa kau marah?

**Bodoh. Tidak usah berkata yang macam-macam. Aku jadi begini bukan karena kau. **

Hal itu sedikit demi sedikit meraih hatiku, membuatnya tenang dan perlahan aku tersenyum.

Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi denganku?

* * *

Lantai dan seluruh isi bangunan ini terasa bergetar. Mendadak lampu yang menerangi ruangan ini mati.

Aku memejamkan mata.

Gelap. Aku takut.

Sendirian di ruang kelas pada sore hari, seperti biasa senantiasa menunggumu hingga kau selesai dengan urusanmu sendiri.

"Gumi!" Aku tak kunjung membuka mata meskipun aku tahu kau dapat dan kini mendekatiku.

"Gumi. Gumi." Aku mendengarmu memanggilku, dan hal itu juga tidak membuatku membuka mataku.

Sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuhku dengan lembut.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku.

Kau—ada di sini. Tengah memelukku dengan erat hingga aku dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Aku terdiam sementara kau masih memelukku.

"Maafkan aku, ada badai di luar sana. Aku sibuk dengan rapat ini hingga tidak mengingatmu yang berada di sini." Aku masih terdiam.

"Maafkan aku—karena aku terlambat untuk memasuki ruangan ini dan menemanimu. Dan juga—terlambat untuk menyadari semua itu."

Menyadari apa?

* * *

Kau sudah berjanji. Datang ke festival tahun baru berdua. Menikmati kembang api bersama. Menikmati makanan seperti _takoyaki_ dan kembang gula yang manis.

Kita berjalan di tengah keramaian, sekali lagi tak ada yang membuka percakapan.

Wajahmu sempat memerah ketika melihatku memakai _yukata_—untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meskipun aku dipaksa oleh ibu untuk memakai benda ini.

Kita terus berjalan, perlahan-lahan aku menyadari kita menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Kembang api mendadak bermunculan di hadapan kita. Tanpa suara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, menikmati suasana pada malam itu.

Dan hal ini mendorongku untuk bertanya kepadamu.

"_Ne_—"

"Hm?"

"Kalau seandainya kita mengalami hal yang disebut dengan reinkarnasi—" Aku menggigit bibir, menyesal memilih untuk bertanya kepadamu.

Kau tidak bersuara, menoleh pun tidak. Nostalgia.

"—apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" Kau masih tidak membalas.

"Apakah kita—akan seperti ini lagi?" Balaslah ucapanku, balaslah.

"Apakah kau—akan masih berada di sampingku lagi?" Aku menginginkan balasanmu—

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sebelum aku mengatakan hal terakhir.

"Apakah kau—akan m-membuatku jatuh c-cinta lagi padamu?" Aku merasakan sentakan di tanganku saat kau meraihnya dengan cukup kasar.

Dan detik berikutnya kau mengunci bibirku, menghapus jarak di antara kita, membuat kedua bola mataku terbuka lebar.

"Berisik sekali." Akhirnya kau bersuara, setelah memisahkan diri.

"Bodohnya kau. Tentu saja semua itu akan terjadi. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi; semua itu pasti terjadi."

Aku merasakan sedikit kelegaan menjalar di hati ini. Mataku terasa panas.

"Dan untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan sekarang." Aku berkedip dua kali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh. Jangan bicara macam-macam lagi." Kau berkata seperti itu sebelum menghapus jarak di antara kita untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Kurang lebih butuh 30 menit untuk fic ini fufu~

Tadinya mau buat two-shot, tapi entah kenapa kalau untuk pasangan Megpoid, aku lebih suka yang kayak begini hehe. Oh ya, nama cowoknya ga disebut, ya? Tapi udah pasti tahu, kan? /shot

RnR? :)


End file.
